


Wildest Dreams

by NotNatural



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, F/M, Supernatural - Freeform, sam winchester x reader - Freeform, sam winchester x you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 12:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30139800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotNatural/pseuds/NotNatural
Summary: You can't sleep in the bunker. You walk to the war room where you find Sam in his natural habitat, reading. You sit with him for a while before you fall asleep and have a wild dream...





	Wildest Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fic, please let me know what you think in the comments! I feel like this could be a multi-part fic but let me know if that's something you'd be interested in.

You listen to the sound of your bare feet padding along the bunker hallway until you find Sam in the War Room. 

"Hey Sam, where's Dean?" You stifle a yawn.

"Oh hey, y/n, he's out on a beer run," Sam answers not looking up from his stack of books.

You nod and walk over to him, "this late? I don't think that man sleeps, and it doesn't seem like you do either." Now standing next to him you take in his jean and plaid clad body. His shoulders seemed tense.

"Do you mind if I sit with you for a while? I can't get back to sleep," you ask sheepishly.

"Sure," he smiles, looking up at you for the fist time. Only then does he notice you only seem to be wearing one of his old Stanford hoodies. Your hair is ruffled with sleep.

You blush under his gaze, "I am wearing shorts, if that's where your mind just went," you go to sit down. He gives you room as you put your legs through the armholes of the chair, facing him. Sitting on his lap you get comfortable. You rest your head on his shoulder and feel his body under you tense before he relaxes. This type of thing was normal for you guys.

Though you've only been with the Winchester's for the past few months, you have all grown really close and you feel safe in their arms.

Sam clears his throat before going back to reading, "I, ehm, wasn't thinking about that," he grows silent again. Wrapping his arms over yours he picks his book back up and his breathing returns to normal. You sigh, feeling relaxed enough to sleep, finally. The soft drum of Sam's heart beat lulls you off into a dream, one that you have had many times before.

"Oh Sam..." you mumble in your sleep. Sam doesn't think anything of it until he feels you shift repeatedly in your sleep. Your hips grinding down onto his slowly.

"Mmm, yes, right there," you gasp lightly into Sam's shoulder, riding out your dream.

"Y/n, -what," you grind down a little harder. Sam stiffens underneath you, he puts the book he was reading down on the table. Suppressing a moan of his own, he can't believe your dreaming this right now. It's not like he hasn't thought about this before. Who could blame him? Spending so much time together these past months can easily put thoughts and fantasies into anyone's head. 

Sam grinds upwards into you, testing the waters. You gasp a little louder and he can see that your biting your lip now. Your thrusts become frantic, like you are scared he will disappear. With one last sigh Sam can tell that you came. He blushes, for the first time in a long time, Sam Winchester blushes. 

You stir awake, coming to your senses. 

"Nice dream?" Sam asks with pink cheeks.

"Oh- my god, did I just do what I think I just did?" Embarassment hits you like a tusnami. What is wrong with me, you think to yourself. You go to stand up, you need to get away from this situation. You stand up a little and notice a wet spot on Sam's lap. 

"Oh my god, oh my god," without thinking you try to use the sleeve of your hoodie to wipe it away, Sam jerks in reaction.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to- this this never happened please try to forget this," you are more red than you have ever been before, and you're a blusher.

"It's fine, relax y/n you obviously needed the release, and wow I mean I've never seen a women come undone like that from over the clothes contact. I mean you really came undone there," Sam's voice seemed to get even deeper, looking into his eyes they are dark, with lust.

You finally get untangled from him and pull the hoodie as far down as you can, "I-," your interrupted by the bunker door opening and Dean bounding down the steps. Sam quickly pulls himself closer to the table, hiding the wet spot, and his growing bulge under the table. Your eyes widen, is he really turned on right now?

"Hey guys, got the beer. And the pie!" Dean's smile is bright for once, you are beet red standing as far away from Sam as the room would allow.

"What are you kids up to?" Dean starts to read the room. Before he can say anything else you turn to walk back to your room.

"Um, nothing! I was just saying goodnight to Sam, well, goodnight guys!" Your voice is a higher pitch than usual, and you're still a little out of breath from your climax. You bolt, feet slapping the ground. You don't stop until you get back to your room and close the door.

"Did that really just happen?" You ask aloud. 


End file.
